flipline_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
Ace Trainer
I'm being tortured by my brother. I even get detention because of him. I wish I could kick him to Pluto ~Cookie SORV is a member of the forum that joined on July 9, 2013. His favourite game is Papa's Freezeria. He really likes Diary of a Wimpy Kid series and is waiting for Hard Luck to go out. History Jake just used to be a teenager hanging out and not finding anything on the internet. Finally he settled for Flipline Studios which was his dream. He started of playing Freezeria where he met his idol Sarge fan. Right from the start there he started to copy drawings of him, imagine being friends and dreaming about being in Flipverse. Soon he saw his Flipdeck and that inspired him even more. He started doing researches about Sarge fan and copying him face to face. Finally he met the Flipline Forum which told him his place. He acted a little childish at first and people where getting sick of him. Though soon he decided to calm down and thats how he met his friends B.E.A.T. (then know as MooseRelated) and Pancake Flipper.He was happy to make new friends and continue this life. Later his family had to move out and he couldn't see his friends for a while when he pretended to be on holiday. After that he saw Cupcakeria and rushed ahead to unlock Sarge Fan and sure enough he did. His FC's It is comfirmed by him that he has over 20 FCs. New Tootsicle born Jake made his first posts in mid-July, though it wasn't him. It was his younger tootsicle brother Kevin. Later on AJake found out what was going on and without an account read some of his brothers posts. He was shocked. He threw up the house trying to figure out what the password was. Later he figured it out when he found a note under Kevin's bed. It said his username and password. Lucky Jake. First time he logged on people treated him as he was, a toosicle. Later then he found out something. Or maybe two things. On ewas that his brother was texting pickleric. And number two was that Kevin was using Jake's emergency email! Well Jake got shocked, and told everyone in WBA topic how toootsicle is his brother. That totally made him mad. Hacking Bro On October 24, 2013. Something terrible happend. Jake's 8yr old tootsicle brother learned how to hack and hacked his account. Whilst Jake was in the shoutbox, he posted silly sutff about Jake, that the real Jake later deleted. Jake was confused because his bro was grounded. Then he realised it wasn't him but his bro's friend. Though it actually turns out his brother told him to do it. Jake was very tired after the accident. Mario the Plumber and Yoshi Dinosaur witnessed it in the shoutbox :( Gallery Jake TUP.png|His TUP Clue.png|Current Avatar Trivia *His favourite colour is blue. *He is the earliest forumer to fall in love, as he has a girlfriend since kindergarten. Though things are getting bad between them since Jake is now in love with Clover from Scarlett and the Shakers. *He revealed his date of birth is October 2, 2000. *He loves soccer as much as Icho loves creameos. *He also likes biking a lot. *He is currently 16th in top 30 posters. *He has a dog named Bradley. *He also like chocolate, snickers, oreos and m-n-ms. *He likes Sargefan!. *He loves Angry Birds. *Note From Jake: USERS BEWARE OF MY BROTHER... *He hyperposts. *He is inactive. Category:Forum Members Category:Male Users Category:Fast poster Category:Well-Known Forumer Category:Well-Known Member Category:Top 30 Poster Category:European Users Category:Past Tootsicle Category:People who registered in 2013 Category:Fan Artists Category:Blog posts Category:Food Critic Category:S Users Category:Inactive Forumers